


Mice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Scarecrow decides to use mice instead of his usual fear toxin before he discovers another way to use them. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Joker's Wild, Animal Act, Dreams in Darkness, etc.





	Mice

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Scarecrow scowled the minute he viewed six mice in his bedroom. He never dreaded mice, but he still never wished to be near them.   
Perhaps he could reveal them near others later. There was no need for the usual fear toxins. The Scarecrow continued to scowl after two mice ran up his leg and down. He wondered what the Mad Hatter was up to.

The Scarecrow entered the Mad Hatter's bedroom. His eyes widened. 

A few mice were on a table as the happy Mad Hatter consumed tea.

''THIS ISN'T ALICE IN WONDERLAND!'' A mouse ''kissed'' the scowling Scarecrow.

 

THE END


End file.
